


Love All Over Me

by missCH



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, S4 Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missCH/pseuds/missCH
Summary: An ongoing collection of fluffy Hackle ficlets
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Love All Over Me

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Hecate whispered against the soft skin of her half-asleep lover’s neck. 

Seeing Ada being practically shattered into pieces had been a tormenting sight she was sure it was going to follow her in her darkest nightmares for the rest of her life. After that, the absolute joy she felt when she thought Ada had come back to her, as she always did, only to realize it was all one of Agatha’s many deceptions. Of course, she sensed something was off from the moment her “Ada” gave her that brooch, as if Hecate needed some prize for her loyalty. As if they hadn’t been both loyal and everything the other one needed for the past fourteen years of their marriage and even way before that. 

But still, she chose to hope - to hope that Ada, her friend, her wife, her - if she admits to herself, internally rolling her eyes at her sentimentality - soulmate would always come back to her, no matter what. She knew that this sounded almost like one of the clichés in one of Ada’s favourite romance novels, but she couldn’t help it. 

She knew that they should both have been asleep by then, because tomorrow they have to host the ceremony to officially appoint Mildred Hubble as head girl. Still, how is she supposed to fall asleep after she almost lost the love of her life forever? She spent an entire hour crying in Ada’s arms and holding her for dear life. Ada’s soft breathing is calming and the heat of her skin reassuring. She was currently rubbing soothing circles on her back and the kind of love this woman always managed to bestow upon Hecate is overwhelming in the most wonderful ways. 

She nuzzled further into Ada, feeling her eyes starting to well up and linking her fingers with hers. 

“And I love you too, my darling. Always have done, always will do” Ada chose to punctuate her statement with a soft press of her lips on Hecate’s.


End file.
